


Killing innocence- Character building.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Series: Killing innocence [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Internalized Homophobia, Original Character(s), Sister-Sister Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: The main characters from my WIP  are Constance and Valkyrie.This is a place for me to flesh them out a lot more and practice my writing.
Series: Killing innocence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642918





	1. Chapter 1

Introductions:

Constance and Valkyrie are non-identical twins, born in London, England.  
Both are five foot six and of slight build, Constance is slightly more muscular.  
Both are 25.

Constance "Joker" Howell

**Full name:**

Constance Persephone Howell.

  
**Appearance**

:Pastel pink shoulder length hair.  
Light green eyes.

 **Tattoos:**  
Has a black widow spider tattooed on the back of her right calf.  
Has a pair of antlers tattooed on her lower back.  
Barbed wire around top of right thigh.

  
Valkyrie " Pegasus." Howell

**Full name:**

Valkyrie Aphrodite Howell.

** Appearance:  **

  
Black curly shoulder length hair.  
Hazel eyes.

 **Tattoos:**  
Has a pair of antlers tattooed on her shoulder blades.


	2. Clover *Character introduction.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover is a character I haven't introduced yet, but she's gonna appear at some point.

Clover "Lucky" Byrne. 

Clover is the daughter of Patrick Byrne, He sends her to stay with Constance due to other gangs going after him, he knows she'll be safe in Los Santos.

Her Mother is named Keera O'Phelan.

She grew up in in a tiny Village named Barraderry, Ireland and didn't know who her father was until someone blew up the family car.

**Full name:**

Clover Alva Byrne.

**Age-**

21.

  
**Appearance**

Five foot four

Pear body shape.

Short white hair. Naturally ginger.

Dark brown eyes.

**Tattoos:**  
A three leaf clover on the back of her neck, matching tattoo with her mother.


	3. I wish I didn't know. *Constance*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the writing prompt: 
> 
> Write about a character who is a reluctant expert on a topic they wish they didn’t know so much about.

When you need someone killed, your first port of call may be Joker, You would have heard her name whispered around dimly lit bars, mentioned in newspaper articles, debated about on T.V.

Many people have claimed to be the red eyed, Masked killer. But no one can ever imitate her perfectly.

Some people claim she isn't even a woman, Dispute the evidence that some of her past victims were last seen with a woman.

They argue that women don't kill like that, they don't just simply murder.

Of course they are wrong.

No one would suspect Connie Howell as the masked killer, no one would think that the bar-fly, the girl who sleeps in a dirty t-shirt and forgets to eat most days could be capable of slitting a man's throat with a nail file.

Sometimes, she finds herself wishing that she didn't know the exact spots in which to thrust a blade for the victim to die quickly, or the right type of gun to shoot from a moving car.

If there's a type of way to murder someone, she knows it, she might have even done it.

She's always on guard, Always looking for a escape route or a weapon, Did you know you can drown someone in a goldfish bowl? 

Chances are you know that you could, but would you ever do it? Of course not.

But Connie has, she knows the correct amount of time to hold someones head under the water, the correct way to evade their thrashing limbs as they gasp for air.

She wish she didn't, she wishes she could look at someone and not instantly think of how to defend herself if things begin to turn to violence, she wishes she could just be one of those people who runs away from a confrontation, but that isn't her.

She is burdened with the knowledge of death, she has seen the light fade from too many's eyes as their heart beats one final time.

Most don't have know how a heart feels as it beats for the last time.

Connie couldn't imagine not knowing.


	4. Coming clean. *Constance*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance is convinced to tell her sister about her new job.

“You have to tell her. It wouldn’t be right not to.” 

Constance stared at the man opposite her, Patrick, her new dad as far as she was concerned, the man who was going to keep her safe.

The man who got her to join his gang.

"Tell Karry?" She scoffs and looks out the window next to her.

The cafe was nice, the staff were friendly and the place always smelt of chips and coffee.

"You dunno my sister...she's all goody-goody." 

Its true, Constance was the trouble maker of the pair, she was the one who pickpockets and stole from the corner store. 

Besides, Valkyrie was to sweet to be brought into this world, too naive.

Constance preferred it that way. 

"She'll find out one way or another Lass."

Constance knew the older man was right, she couldn't hide this side of her life forever, could she?

Her twin was perspective and was already beginning to ask questions. 

"Either you tell her or she finds out on her own, either way it'll be out in the open."

In the distance Constance heard the school bell ring, the end of her lunch break.

"Okay..I'll talk to her."

*

Constance twiddles nervously with the strap on her backpack as she waits outside the science building for Valkyrie. 

The other students give her sideways glances and she returns them with icy glares.

She hates this school, given the chance she'd leave now.

The main doors open and students come flooding out, Valkyrie instantly notices her, face lighting up.

"Not in detention tonight then?" She asks, embracing her sister in a hug.

"Not tonight...tomorrow however..." 

The chat is normal as they leave the school grounds, Valkyrie is telling Constance about her day, Constance nods along and gives input when needed.

"Kar.." Constance feels her mouth go dry "Look...you know I've been doing stuff to earn money..."

"Yes." Valkyrie's jaw is already locked, as if she knows whats coming next. 

"Well...there's this bloke...Patrick, he's real nice, But he-he runs a gang-"

Before she can finish the sentence Valkyrie's face turns to pure rage

"Are you CRAZY?" She throws her arms up "A gang? Connie....that's serious."

"I know. I know."

"And who's this Patrick? Some douche bag you shagged?"

"No no.." Constance was regretting this "He helped me outta a pickle."

"And in return you joined his gang?" Valkyrie huffs "Why?"

"If we're gonna move out on our own we'll need money."

"Then we'll get jobs!" 

"If you wanna go to uni we'll need money!"

"Then we get normal jobs!" 

Valkyrie storms off, shoes clicking on the pavement. 

"Fucks sake.." Connie takes a deep breath "Karry wait!"

And she took after her, knowing it would take a lot to convince her twin that she's right.


	5. Nightmares. *Constance*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance likes others to think she's aloof, she likes people to think she's selfish and doesn't care what people think.
> 
> But the furthest thing from the truth, she cares about her sister, She'd die for her, this is one of her nightmares.

_Warm blood, sticky over her fingers._

_The smell of copper, its sickly, its choking._

_"How could you!?" its the injured person, screaming on the floor, blood gushing from their neck as they try to seal the wound. "We were supposed to protect each other!"_

_There's blood coming out of their mouth, they take shape._

_Valkyrie._

_No not Valkyrie._

_Her hairs slick with blood, eyes bloody, lashes on her face._

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_A knife in her hands, a large one, a butchers._

_She's laughing, why is she laughing? She just attacked her sister._

_She gives the final blow._

_She keeps stabbing, the blade hits bone._

_The sicking wet slap of metal as it cuts through flesh._

_More blood._

_Their still alive, crying out for mercy._

_She doesn't react, she keeps stabbing._


	6. I'll protect you. *Valkyrie*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie finds her sister in the hospital.

Valkyrie can hardly believe her eyes as she stands motionless, watching her sister lie in the hospital bed.

The sound of the heart monitor seems to be deafening.

She turns her gaze to the man stood in the corner, Patrick. 

She wanted to scream at him, to punch him and blame him for her sisters injury, but she knows he's not responsible. 

"Do we know who did this?"

Patrick nods, a mixture of sadness and rage in his dark brown eyes "Jacob Leo."

"Weren't they seeing each other?" Valkyrie questions, walking towards the bed 

"You know our Connie...she likes to play with fire."

Getting closer to Constance Valkyrie notices the purple bruises on her throat and wrists, then the yellow ones on her chest and upper arms. Older bruises. 

Patrick steps closer "The coppers think the abuse has been going on-"

"Abuse?" Valkyrie's legs turn to noodles so she sits on the bed "What abuse?"

"Jakey boy isn't exactly price charming.." Patrick runs his fingers through his greying hair "Still...I can't believe she didn't say something."

Valkyrie can feel the sobs catching in her throat, How could she not have noticed something was wrong?

"the coppers will've informed the home...I best make a run before they turn up."

Valkyrie meets the gaze of the other man "Patrick...Don't do anything...let the police sort this."

Patrick looks like he'd rather do anything but that, but he nods. Knowing not to overstep the boundaries here. 

"Of course love...I'll be in touch."

Once the older man has left Valkyrie reaches out for Constance's hand and clasps it tightly between hers, bringing it to her lips, tears streaming down her face.

"Connie...I promise...You'll never have to face anything like this again.." She kisses her hand, its clammy to the touch "I'll protect you."


	7. Constance's scars and how she got them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a look into how Constance gets into fights a LOT.

From left hip bone to belly button 

At eighteen, she got into a knife fight with her then boyfriend Jacob Leo, He cut her stomach open and it resulted in her having to go hospital (and later prison because carrying a knife was against her parole) but she managed to cut his face, blinding him in the right eye.

Both wrists:

Tried committing suicide in prison with a shiv made from a plastic pen. 

Back of right hand.

From between the middle and index finger to the middle of her hand, Track marks from injecting heroin.

Chest

Her chest is full of shallow scars, mostly from stab wounds. 


	8. I'm wrong. *Clover*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover has a lot of internalised homophobia.  
> *I attempt to write about Catholic guilt dispute being a atheist since birth*

Clover had never been interested in boys, she didn't swoon over the tall Rugby Players or the shy music kid.

Her first crush was her Art Teacher when she was seven, Miss. Patterson, with her long brown hair and flowly clothes.

Somehow she knew that this wasn't something she should share, Of course, she went to Church almost everyday with her Mother, she was a strong catholic.

Is it possible to love a woman and God? Or was it a either or situation? 

Living in rural Ireland, she kept her feelings deep, deep inside, knowing that no one would accept her for being her.

In Los Santos, she discovers no one gives a shit about who you love, She finds a soul mate in Fiona. 

She still wears her rosary, she still goes to Church on a Sunday.

The God of Los Santos seemed a lot more laid back than the Irish God.


	9. A ode to Constance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is.

_Red._

_Staining your lips._

_Red_

_Like the colour of your nails._

_Red._

_The colour of your favourite dress._

_Red._

_The colour you first dyed your hair._

_Red._

_The alley after the knife fight/_

_Red._

_The flashing lights of a police siren._

_Red._

_Staining your palms._

_Red._

_Its all you dream about._


	10. Doing time. *Connie*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the end of the first book of killing innocence, I just had the idea and wanted to write it down somewhere before I forget.

**"Constance Smith, I sentence you to two years in the Los Santos Woman's Correctional Facility for Voluntary manslaughter."**

After all I've done, two years in prison seemed a fair enough trade off, I owe it to Gus, The Fake's lawyer. Some how he and Valkyrie managed to manipulate the system and make it seem like I was a law abiding citizen who had been born in America, but who's parents were English, hence the accent. 

And I was a new woman, a woman who accidentally murdered a man, rather than the calculating murder it had been.

If the Los Santos Police Department had known just who they had caught, They'd be over the moon, the infamous Joker, locked up.

Who I have been deported back to London? Made to face my crimes back home?

Or I would I have been one of the few Women to face the death sentence?

Doesn't matter, I suppose, All I have to do is keep my head down, keep my nose clean.

Two years is nothing, I spent twice that inside when I was just a kid. 

No one knows who I am, I'm just another inmate. 


End file.
